


Exhausted Angel in My Hoodie

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa isn't a morning person, and Ymir works at a coffee shop. Cuteness happens. Christa is wearing Ymir's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Angel in My Hoodie

Ymir's POV

I was cleaning off the counter during a slow hour at my cafe job when Christa walked in. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a messy side ponytail. The silver infinity necklace I gave her for her birthday hung proudly outside of my favorite hoodie. It also happened to be her favorite.  
The grey hoodie with a green heart in the middle was already too long for me, so it went halfway down Christa's thighs. The sleeves were long, and they covered all the way to her fingertips. Under the hoodie she was wearing some of my black yoga pants, which were baggy and extremely cute on her. Lastly she had her worn black converse on her feet. I licked my lips.  
"Babe, I know you love me in your clothes, but can you do your job and make me my usual latte before noon?" She asked kind of slowly, tired sarcasm filled her tone. I felt sort of bad that she was tired, and then remembered the reason why she was tired, and stopped feeling guilty.  
"Sure, angel. Give me three minutes. Oh, and its already two in the afternoon." I replied, punching in the necessary numbers on the cash register and turning to the coffee machines. Within two minutes I was done, and I spun on my heel to hand my girlfriend her coffee when I noticed that she was asleep at a table, her head laying on her crossed arms. I shook my head and walked over to her, setting the latte on the table and rubbing her back softly. I placed a kiss on her ear as I did so.  
"Chris, wake up. You're latte is done." I said. She jerked her head up and flailed, reaching for her beverage and taking a drink, not really caring about the heat. I chuckled, taking a seat beside her. There were no other customers, like always. Not until 3:30, when the local highschool ended classes.  
"Thanks, 'mir." She told me, and I smiled. "No problem. I do this for a living."   
"Making coffee or loving me?" Christa turned to me, some of her stray hair falling towards her nose. I brushed it back behind her ear.  
"Both." I whispered before kissing her softly. This was kind of a usual thing, and it was definitely the reason why I loved working at the little cafe so much. Because I loved my girlfriend so much.


End file.
